Ce jour qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver
by HALLORHAN
Summary: L'horrible vie de couple de Sasuke Uchiwa avec Naruto Uzumaki. One-shot. UA. OCC.


Titre: Ce jour qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

Genre: One-shot

Résumé: L'horrible vie de couple de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Disclamer: Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

----

Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, je viens d'avoir mes seize ans et ma vie n'est plus la même. On dirait presque le titre d'un roman pour adolescent en soif d'amour, complètement ridicule. Non, je ne suis pas drogué, ni suicidaire ou encore en peine d'amour. Je n'ai pas perdu d'enfant ni tué et surtout, je ne vais pas raconter une histoire d'amour qui fera pleurer tout le monde.

La dernière phrase est en partie un mensonge. Je vais vous parler d'une histoire d'amour, une histoire d'amour tout à fait banal même si, selon moi, elle n'aurait jamais dû se produire car maintenant ma vie est un enfer. Cette histoire ne va pas faire pleurer les gens, peut-être allez-vous me détester ou encore le détester, je ne sais pas, peu importe. Ce n'est qu'une vulgaire histoire d'amour qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu entre deux garçons de 15 ans.

Je ne dis pas par là que je n'aurais jamais dû le rencontrer, il est toujours mon ami, mais je sais que les choses ne seront jamais comme avant notre relation. Il ne rira plus comme avant, ne sourira plus comme avant et ne me parlera plus comme avant, je lui ai brisé le cœur. Pour certain je suis un monstre sans cœur, pour d'autre j'ai agis justement. Avez-vous déjà essayé de rester en couple avec quelqu'un que vous n'aimiez plus d'amour?? Moi oui et je n'aurais jamais dû essayer. Chaque jours, j'avais l'impression de découvrir encore plus de ses défauts, il était trop jaloux, trop possessif, trop égoïste et surtout énormément gamin. Il n'était pas capable de vivre sans dépendre des autres. On devait l'écouter et ne jamais dire qu'il disait quelque chose de ne pas intéressant tandis que lui avait le droit. Il n'était pas parfait, il ne l'est toujours pas. Mais quand j'étais en couple avec lui, il était pour moi une cage.

À chaque mouvement que je faisais, je sentais ses bras se refermer autour de moi pour me serrer. Dés que je passais du temps avec mes amis ou que je leur parlais, il me faisait une crise quand je le voyais.

Ne vous imaginez pas qu'il était un monstre, Naruto était génial…quand on était ami. Après tout, j'étais tombé amoureux de lui, je l'ai aimé pendant plusieurs mois. Je dois spécifier que ces mois étaient avant notre relation, les sentiments que j'avais pour lui ont commencé à diminuer quand cela faisait deux mois que l'on était ensemble.

Avez-vous déjà mis un animal sauvage en cage?? Pas moi, mais j'imagine ce qu'il ressent. Il a l'impression de sentir son air disparaitre, que le monde n'est plus le même et qu'il ne va pas tarder à mourir. J'avais cette impression. Mon monde n'était plus le même, je me sentais comme une poupée dans les bras d'un enfant. L'air me manquait en tout temps, j'étais oppressé à un tel point que je faisais tout pour être loin de lui. Dés qu'il voulait m'embrasser ou me prendre dans ses bras, je disais que j'avais quelque chose à faire et je partais, je ne voulais plus et l'issue était hors de ma vue.

On avait les mêmes amis, les mêmes cours, les mêmes casiers. Je le voyais partout au point d'en devenir fou. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait me détruire, que ma vie allait être aspirée.

Je dois certes avouer qu'au début j'étais fier, j'aimais l'emprise que j'avais sur lui, il dépendait de moi, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un certain pouvoir sur lui. J'étais important pour quelqu'un, j'en étais fier.

Pourtant, il eut le jour où je me suis demandé comment j'allais rompre. Je ne pensais pas vraiment à ce qu'il allait arriver avec lui, mais à ce qui allait arriver avec mes autres amis. Je ne voulais pas les perdre, ils comptaient plus pour moi que lui. Un jour, j'ai réussi à me décider. J'ai rompu.

Moi qui le trouvais borné, ce jour-là il l'était encore plus, il ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Je lui disais clairement que je ne l'aimais plus mais il n'écoutait pas. Après une heure, il lâcha prise, enfin, c'est ce que je crus car il me demanda de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Était-il stupide à ce point?? N'avait-il pas compris que c'était pour cela que j'avais rompu avec lui?? À cause de ses foutus caresses et baisers??

Après lui avoir dit non, je partis. Le lendemain, je reçus un message sur mon ordinateur, il voulait que je le réconforte à l'école lundi. Encore là, je le trouvais idiot, depuis quand la personne qui rompait devait consoler l'autre?? C'était le rôle des amis.

Les jours passèrent, il ne me parlait pas à l'école, seulement sur l'ordinateur. Peut-être était-il borné, mais je l'étais aussi, je l'avais toujours été.

Aujourd'hui, en ce jour d'été, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami et lui, il a perdu son amour. Chaque semaine, je reçois un message de sa part, toujours des paroles de chanson d'amour ou encore un poème sans importance.

Le jour où l'amitié s'est transformée en amour n'aurait jamais dû arriver.


End file.
